During fitting of a hearing aid to a particular user's needs, a feedback measurement is typically performed by using a feedback cancellation system of the hearing aid configured in a specific ‘fitting-mode’. A limitation of this procedure is that the feedback cancellation system in hearing aids is implemented in a specific way (adapted to its normal use in the hearing aid). In practice, such procedure offers only limited estimation accuracy, and typically a lengthy measurement time is required.